carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Crackle
Crackle (a.k.a. Gray) was an agent of V.I.L.E. in the 2019 Netflix animated series ''Carmen Sandiego''. History Gray joined V.I.L.E. after he felt that his job as an electrician was going nowhere. While training at V.I.L.E. Academy, Black Sheep/Carmen Sandiego looked up to Gray as a big brother figure. However, after the caper in Casablanca, she started to have second thoughts after he almost killed an archaeologist with Dr. Bellum's Crackle Rod. After Black Sheep left the academy and changed her name to Carmen Sandiego, their friendship dissolved. Some time later, Carmen would meet Crackle again on a train in Poitiers, France bound for Paris where she explained to him her relationship with V.I.L.E. and he revealed V.I.L.E.'s true identity. He asked her to come back to V.I.L.E but of course, Carmen said that she would never enter the island again. At the end of the trip, Carmen subdues Crackle just in time for Inspector Devineaux to assume he has apprehended Carmen who dressed Crackle in her red coat and hat. While in custody of Interpol, V.I.L.E. ordered Crackle to be extricated by The Cleaners and returned to V.I.L.E. Academy for decommissioning a process which includes a mind wipe with one of Dr. Bellum's inventions. Following his disposal, Gray was returned to Sydney, Australia to his job as an electrician at the Sydney Opera House having no memory of the years he spent at V.I.L.E. Academy or Carmen. At the opera "Carmen" they meet and arrange a meeting at his favorite cafe. Though Carmen thought this would be a chance to start over with Gray, Player suspects that becoming involved with him, could be a trap as he could be reactivated with a subliminal message, a suspicion everyone has after "The Opera in the Outback Caper". He can be very mean when he feels like it. There has been insinuation of possible romantic interests between Gray and ''Carmen Sandiego''. This is most evident in "The Opera in the Outback Caper", when meeting Carmen Gray states that "Fashion statement aside, mate, you'd be hard to forget. If there is a next time, I promise not to make that mistake again". When meeting again outside the opera Gray remembers Carmen's face and nervously writes something down and hands it to Carmen. "Is this the address of an outback guide?" Carmen asked. "This is the address of my favorite cafe in Sydney. I'll be there Friday night at 8:00pm. You?" Gray responded. "Lets see if i make it back from my tour in one piece" Carmen says walking away. "Hey, I never got your name" shouts Gray as Carmen disappears. "Carmen" she responds. This could mean that in Gray's sub-conscience he is interested in Carmen and that is shown by Gray asking Carmen out on a date with newfound romantic interest. Personality Initially cocky about his new role, Gray was eager for a career change. He is known to underestimate his opponents as when he first underestimates Carmen for her nickname as well as on the train where they meet once again. Despite working for V.I.L.E., he was willing to stick up for his friends after Black Sheep's annual water-ballooning of Cookie Booker and her boat's captain. The incident almost got them expelled but by self-sacrifice he was able to get the team off with an afternoon of detention where they would come up with their code names. LE wear consisted of a black and blue jumpsuit, while his civilian attire was a maroon shirt and jean jacket Relationships See also * Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep * Le Chevre * El Topo * Tigress * Mime Bomb Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:V.I.L.E. Category:V.I.L.E. (2019)